Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to persisting large volumes of data.
Background Art
To reduce memory usage on a monitored system, a performance monitoring application typically persists generated performance metrics to a database. But as the number and the reporting rate of the performance metrics increase, the performance monitoring application can be required to persist very large volumes of data in a periodic manner. This can affect the performance of the system being monitored if not performed in an efficient and unobtrusive manner.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.